


Too far

by minhosuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idol AU, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Minsung is soft, OT9 - Freeform, all the members aren't mentioned but they are there i promise, i had to include some minsung because i love them, minho just needs to rest, the members are worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosuwu/pseuds/minhosuwu
Summary: The new comeback is coming up, and the members are working hard to make everything perfect. Minho is used to working hard, but this time he takes it a bit too far.Or: Minho overworks himself before the comeback and collapses during dance practice.
Kudos: 192





	Too far

The new comeback was in a week, and the members had been working harder than ever in order to have good results. They wanted to make their fans happy, and their fanbase had grown much larger since their last comeback, causing them to work harder in order to make the new fans stay even after their upcoming comeback.

Maybe that was why Minho had worked so hard lately. He had gotten less sleep than normal, instead choosing to use the time to dance by himself in the practice room until late at night. His sleeping schedule recently could almost rival Chans’, who only slept a few hours at night. Minho had found himself relying heavily on too much coffee to keep himself energized, but even then, he could still feel the lack of sleep and too much dancing catching up to him. His legs were littered with bruises from when he had fallen on the floor multiple times when he was practicing, always there as a reminder that he needed to practice more in order to avoid falling and getting more bruises.

He also needed to diet in order to lose a few pounds before the comeback, which their manager kept reminding him of whenever he ate a bit _too_ much during their meals. The other day, he almost threw the chicken wing he had been eating in the manager’s face out of frustration because he had reminded him _again_ that he had a diet to stick to. Instead, Minho had begrudgingly placed the unfinished chicken wing down on his plate and watched the others eat instead.

So, yeah, saying that Minho was tired was an understatement. He was actually exhausted. Of course, Minho was stubborn, and refused to rest even if he desperately needed it. It wasn’t anything new to him, he had always worked hard. However, maybe he had worked a bit too hard recently, and it all seemed to hit him all at once during dance practice. He was fine at first, dancing well like he normally did, receiving compliments from his members and choreographer.

After they had danced for an hour, give or take, he noticed something was different. Of course, he always got tired after dancing, but this time it felt _wrong_. During the last chorus of the song, he could feel himself getting dizzy, his breaths coming out labored. He pushed his discomforts to the back of his mind, and focused on the rest of the dance. As soon as the song ended, they got a short five-minute break. Minho took a deep breath and rushed over to his water bottle. Once he had the bottle in his hand, he gulped the water down until only 1/3rd of it was left. He then dabbed away his sweat with a towel, while wincing slightly as his head started pounding. He stood there for the remainder of the break, just trying to steady his breathing and cooling down. The other members seemed to be too caught up in relaxing themselves, so no one noticed the way Minho was acting. Once their short break was over, they all hurried back over to their positions, ready to practice again. Minho closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he waited for the music to start. Whatever was going on, he ignored it. He didn’t want to worry the others. Besides, he couldn’t stop practicing.

Minho was quick to realize that he had overestimated himself, because they were hardly into practicing the song for the third time when a wave of nausea washed over him. It wasn’t just that though, as it seemed like his condition from earlier had actually worsened. The headache was stronger, and his moves had grown weaker, more sluggish as his body was too tired to follow the music like normal. It felt like he was underwater, the music hardly audible over the loud ringing in his ears. By now, he was relying purely on his memory to do the right moves, since he couldn’t hear the music properly. The room was spinning, he suddenly realized. He blinked furiously, trying to snap out of it. As he looked to the side, he met Woojin’s eyes, and the older was already looking at him in worry. Minho forced himself to smile in his direction, but it probably looked more like a grimace. As he moved to the other side to switch positions, he could hardly see where he was going because of the black spots that were prickling at his vision. He suddenly tripped over his own feet, _and that was it_ , he thought, because he fell to the floor with a thud, and he didn’t have the energy to get back up. The only thing he could focus on was how his body was aching, and that everything was spinning. He barely heard the yells of surprise from the members, before the black spots covered his entire vision and he slipped into unconsciousness.

-

When he woke up, he could faintly hear the frantic voices around him. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes yet. He felt like he was floating, but not in the good way, more like, he was so exhausted that he couldn’t feel his body type of way. There was something cool pressed against his forehead, he realized, and someone was probably holding a fan in front of his face, because he could feel the cool wind on his skin. It felt nice. He relished in the calm before the storm, because he knew that as soon as he opened his eyes, he would be bombarded with questions and remarks.

“Is he okay?!” he thought the voice sounded like Hyunjin, but he wasn’t too sure. His ears were still a bit clogged.

“Please move back a bit,” Okay, that was definitely their manager. “Give him some space.”

Minho slowly opened his eyes, but groaned as soon as the light burned his eyes. He blinked many times, trying to adjust to the brightness.

“Oh my God, Minho,” Chan came into view, kneeling next to him, his face full of worry. “You scared us there.”

“I’m sorry,” he managed to croak out, trying to sit up, but an arm pushed him back down. Startled, he realized that he was lying on Jisung’s lap, and that he was the one holding the fan to his face. Minho looked up at him in shock, not able to do anything else than stare.

“You can’t move yet,” Jisung said after he had pushed him back down. His voice shook a bit, Minho noticed.

Minho just swallowed before coughing. Chan instantly held a water bottle to his lips, and Minho slowly took a couple of sips. Once he was done, he laid his head back down on Jisung’s lap, and sighed as he started running his free hand through his hair. “What happened?” The voice belonged to Jeongin, and when Minho looked to the side, he spotted the other members standing to the side, further away from them. He and Jisung was on the small couch in the room and Chan was kneeling down next to them. He couldn’t see his manager anywhere, but he didn’t really care. Minho didn’t say anything. He felt guilty, because he had made the others worry, and he knew it was his own fault for not taking care of himself.

“I’m sorry,” Chan suddenly said, surprising him. Minho’s eyes snapped to him and he was shocked at the guilty look on the leader’s face. “I should have noticed that something was off, and I shouldn’t have let you work so hard. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Minho asked incredulously. “It’s my own fault,” he muttered. “I just wanted everything to be perfect, but I guess I went a bit too far.”

“Your dancing is already perfect, hyung,” Felix said, a comforting smile on his face. The rest of the members had moved closer, and were now standing beside the couch. “You don’t have to work so hard all the time.”

Minho nodded slowly, unable to find anything to say, but he didn’t have to worry as Chan beat him to it. “Why don’t you take tomorrow off and rest for a bit?” He gave Minho a smile, but Minho could still see the worry in his eyes.

“But the comeback’s in a week,” he whined. “I can’t miss a day of practice.”

Chan shook his head. “You can and you will, one day won’t hurt,” he poked Minho’s cheek with his finger, causing Minho to giggle slightly as he swatted his hand away.

“Okay,” he replied, causing Chan and the others to look more relieved.

After the others had each scolded him for overworking himself, they slowly but surely went back to practicing, even though it was only a matter of time before they would be heading back to the dorm anyway. Once they had left his side, he realized he was still resting in Jisung’s lap, and that said boy had been awfully quiet. He looked up at the younger boy, and frowned when he saw that he looked like he was thinking about something, his eyebrows furrowed and lips formed in a small pout.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, causing the blonde boy to look down at him startled, almost as if he had forgotten that he was there.

“I-It’s nothing,” he stuttered.

“Tell me,” Minho replied gently, looking at him curiously.

Jisung huffed, before looking down at him. “Fine,” he said. “You really worried me, hyung!” he exclaimed. “When I saw you falling to the floor it was like my heart stopped!”

“I’m sorry,” Minho whispered, the guilt washing over him again.

Jisung sighed and resumed his previous activity of running his hand through Minho’s hair. Minho hummed in content at the feeling. “It’s okay,” he replied softly. “Just… promise me that you won’t overwork yourself again? Please?”

Minho nodded, giving the younger boy a smile. He couldn’t deny the way his heart swelled at his members worry for him, and he was once again reminded of how glad he was to have them in his life. “Okay, I promise.” Jisung gave him a bright smile then, his cheeks doubling in size and making him look even cuter than normal. Minho giggled at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! This is the result of me watching Stray Kids videos at 2 am. I just suddenly got the idea and I had to write it hahaha! I've been wanting to write something for a long time now, but none of my ideas made me want to write as much as this one.  
> This is my first story on ao3, and it's so exciting to finally publish something! This is very short, but since it's my first fic I didn't want to make it too long. My next fic will probably be longer! Anyways, I just wanted to disclaim that my first language isn't english, so it might not be a perfect story, but I tried my best. If you have any tips on how I can improve my writing, I'm happy to recieve them. I'm excited to start writing more here!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for taking the time to read my little story, I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
